DYET-TV
DYET-TV, channel 21, is a commercial relay television station of Philippine television network 5. Its studios are located at TV5 Complex, Capitol Road, Camp Marina, Brgy. Kalunasan, Cebu City Cebu Province, and its transmitter is located at Mt. Busay, Brgy. Babag 1, Cebu City. 5 Cebu is the first ever UHF TV station in the Philippines after the shut-down of FEN-17 in 1991. It is currently serves as the network's first provincial TV station in the Philippines. History As ABC Cebu Opened in 1963, DYMT-TV Channel 11, the first broadcast in the whole Central Visayas was launched by Associated Broadcasting Corporation, becoming the second VHF television station established in Cebu City at the time until 1972 when President of the Philippines Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law and it was forced to shut-down. On April 1, 1992, the station was opened as the Associated Broadcasting Company (one month after the reopening of DWET-TV channel 5 in Metro Manila) with the callsign of the provincial station, DYET-TV as well as its frequency from VHF Channel 11 to UHF Channel 21, which becoming the first ever UHF TV station in Cebu City, Philippines and started regular commercial telecast. Its studios were at the 12th floor of the Sundowner Centrepoint Hotel along Plaridel St. cor. Osmeña Blvd. since then. Year later, it moved to its studio complex in Beverly Hills, Lahug, Cebu City. Broadcasting with a 5,000 watts power capacity, the station covers Metro Cebu, Northeastern Cebu (including Compostela), Southeastern Cebu up to Carcar, Northern & Central Bohol and part of Western Leyte. Elmer Rivera Karaan was the experienced broadcast journalist of ABC 21 Cebu during the hourly news update. Its radio station, Kool 106 Cebu (with the callsign as DYET-FM) was launched at the same year, until signed off on May 31, 1998 when 106.7 FM Cebu was take over to Aliw Broadcasting Corporation and launched as Home Radio Cebu. ABC TV stations acquired a new franchise to operate on December 9, 1994, under Republic Act 7831 signed by President Fidel V. Ramos. In the same year, the station went on nationwide satellite broadcasting. In a surge of phenomenal growth, ABC Cebu earned its reputation as "The Fastest Growing Network" under new network executive Tina Monzon-Palma who served as Chief Operating Officer. In 1996, ABC Cebu would finally transferred to their new studio and transmitter complex at the Brgy. Kalunasan, Cebu City. In October 2003, ABC was acquired by a group led by businessman Antonio "Tonyboy" O. Cojuangco Jr. former Chairman of PLDT and owner of Dream Satellite Broadcasting and Bank of Commerce, among other assets. As TV5 Cebu In March 2008, Cojuangco announced that ABC had reached a partnership with MPB Primedia, Inc., a local company backed by Media Prima Berhad in Malaysia as part of a long-time strategy to make the network more competitive. ABC signed off for the last time at around 22:00 PHT on August 8, 2008 with its late night newscast Sentro as the last program on air, and then aired a countdown to its re-launch for much of the next day until 19:00 PHT, when the network officially re-launched under its new name of TV5. Its programming lineup aims towards "progressive Pinoys including those young at heart" (market classes C and D). On October 20, 2009, TV5 Cebu, along with its affiliate ABC TV stations was acquired by PLDT's broadcasting division MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. from the consortium led by the Cojuangco group and Malaysia-based broadcaster Media Prima Berhad. On May 16, 2011, TV5 Cebu will finally relaunched through a new transmitter in Brgy. Babag 1, Cebu City with the newly upgraded 232,800-watt stereo TV transmitter for clearer signal. On July 16 of the same year, the station launched its first regional newscast Aksyon Bisaya with Atty. Ruphil Fernandez Bañoc and Darlene Sino-Cruz as its first anchors. On April 13, 2013, TV5 Cebu launching its new programs in Cebu was introduced during the network's mall show in Parkmall, Mandaue City, along with the network's other drama series such as Manok ni San Pedro, Antigo and other network's programs. On September 8, 2016, TV5 Cebu decided to cancel Aksyon Bisaya (as well as other local-produced programs) due to cost-cutting measures by the network to sustain its day-by-day operations. Although the newscast was ended, the reporters and cameramen remain employed and they continue to give reports for Aksyon newscast seen nationally on TV5 and for Radyo5. TV5 Cebu has now been downgraded to act as a relay (satellite-selling) station from Manila's flagship station DWET-TV Channel 5 effective September 11. As The 5 Network/5 Cebu On February 17, 2018, as the recent changes within the network and in celebration of its 10th anniversary, TV5 Cebu was relaunched as The 5 Network Cebu with a new logo and station ID entitled Get It on 5, whereas the TV on the northeastern quadrant of the logo has been dropped, making it more flexible for the other divisions to use it as part of their own identity. On January 13, 2019, coinciding with the reformat of AksyonTV to 5 Plus, 5 Cebu introduced a variation of its 2018 logo. It has also since included the websites of the division producing the program airing (e.g. TV5.com.ph for entertainment and blocktimers) as part of their on-screen graphics. 5 Cebu previously aired programs * ABC Balita Karon * Aksyon Alerto * Aksyon Bisaya (2011–2016) * Antigo (2013; blocktimer) * Balitang Balita Central Visayas (1993-2001) * Cebu Basketball League * Julie's ChiefBaker - Student Edition (season 2) * Klasmit TV I Luv U Mekaniko (2014-2016) * Let's Do Business (2014-2016; formerly from ABS-CBN Cebu) * Manok ni San Pedro (2013; blocktimer) * One Plus Shop TV (2015–2016) (now moved to SkyCable Cebu Channel 31) * Si Goot da Wanderpol (original incarnation: early 90s, revival: 2014-2015- blocktimer) * Tara Na! Suroy Suroy Ta! (2015) * The Food Show: Mangaon Ta, Bai! (2015)